


finding you

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Gay Parents, Love, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak is looking for her father...Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding you

**Author's Note:**

> The english is not my mother language, please, be kind :)

Claire Winchester was looking for his father: Dean Winchester. She was abandoned at the age of 12 years old. Until then she had a family, two dads and her uncle Sam.

\- Kiddo, you can't stay here.  
\- I'm looking for someone.  
\- Come back when you' re 21.  
\- I'm 21-replied giving to the bandtender 100$  
\- Ok, you' re 21. You can stay.  
\- That's what I though-she sakes her blonde hair, proudly-Have you seen this man? His name is Dean Winchester.

Claire showed to him a couple photos of him.

\- He is there.

Claire walked towards him. He was how she remembered. Handsome, tall, green eyes... sad green eyes.

\- Dad?-called.

Dean Winchester heads up and looks at her.

-Claire...-whispered atonished.

He was almost criying.

***

Dean met Castiel at college, they fell in love at first sight. Their first date was drinking milkshakes and eating pie.

\- I love you, Dean.  
\- Love you too, Cas.

That was one month later and after 5 weeks they were living together. Mary was happy for her child and Sam likes Cas.

\- Look at you- Sam laughs-engaged.  
\- Shut up, Samantha.  
\- I knew you were bisexual.  
\- I'm Cas-sexual  
\- Sure, of course- Sam laughs again.

Dean smiled, his little bother was a pain in the ass.

***

The wedding was charming, the love and the happines were in the air. Dean and Cas shared their first vals and Mary and the presents toasted for the couple.  
After a year they adopted Claire and she was loved for both parents. She grew up smart and beautiful. She was the joy's home. Cas loved cooking with her and Dean went to see her plays soccer. Claire was a great goal scorer and Dean trully enjoys his daugther.

One night the tragedy happened and Cas died an a car accident.  
For Dean life was over. He became a death living, all the joy was gone with Cas. He started to drink and Claire spent the most of the time with Sam. She didn't understand why suddently both of her parents were gone.

Dean took her one day. He wasn't a good father anymore, he was a terrible influence in Claire's life.  
For fist time Dean was a coward and left Claire with another family. He never saw her again. Until now.

***

\- You' re beautiful- finally, sais.  
\- Dad I spent years looking for you. Why did you leave me?  
\- My life is ruined, Claire. When Cas passed out I was lost. I'm lost, princess. I want for you the best life and it's not with me.  
\- You' re wrong. I was angry but I love you, dad. I want to stay with you. I want to see uncle Sam. How is he doing?  
\- I think is fine. The last time I talked with him was one month ago, baby.  
\- Let's go to find him. Please, dad.  
\- I can't.  
\- Cas should be pissed with you. He wanted your happines! He's gone but I'm here. Don't turn your back on me again.

At this moment, Dean could feel his loved husband, Cas was telling him that he should take the chance and do the right thing.

"I love you, Dean, I'll always love you. I'll always be with you" his voice was like a whisper in this ear.

Dean looks at Claire and he smiles for real. He hugged her.

\- I'm sorry, baby. So sorry. I love you.  
\- I love you too.

A couples hour after they were at Sam's and feels like a new family was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read, your comments are very welcome.


End file.
